Apport
apport automatically collects data from crashed processes and compiles a problem report in /var/crash/. This utilizes the crashdump helper hook provided by the Ubuntu kernel. Ubuntu host a public error tracker at errors.ubuntu.com which collects hundreds of thousands of error reports daily from millions of machines. If a program crashes on Ubuntu, a crash handler called "apport" will notify the user and offer to report the crash. If the user chooses to report the crash, the details (possibly including a core dump) will be uploaded to an Ubuntu server (daisy.ubuntu.com) for analysis. A core dump is automatically processed to create a stack trace and crash signature. The crash signature is used to classify subsequent crash reports caused by the same error. Apport是一個在類似Unix環境的GNOME桌面应用软件環境執行的免費軟件，用於應用程序的錯誤報告。 Apport有三個界面：分別是一個命令列界面及兩個分別用GTK+及Qt4編寫的GUI界面。 該軟件的第一個發布版本發布於2006年7月10日，在這個計劃公佈概念之後的一年 。1.0版本於2009年4月7日被釋放。 Fikses Körrènt vörçions: * Trusty: 2.14.1-0ubuntu3.11 * Utopic: 2.14.7-0ubuntu8.5 * Vivid: 2.16.2-0ubuntu5 Nigè vörçion solved "root escalation with fs.suid_dumpable=2" problèm. Nigè problèm keyi kōs coredump, en folowen 2-gè sekyuriti problèms wa kōsed. * SECURITY UPDATE: When /proc/sys/fs/suid_dumpable is enabled, crashing a program that is suid root or not readable for the user would create root-owned core files in the current directory of that program. Creating specially crafted core files in /etc/logrotate.d or similar could then lead to arbitrary code execution with root privileges. Now core files do not get written for these kinds of programs, in accordance with the intention of core(5). This issue was discovered by Sander Bos . * SECURITY UPDATE: When writing a core dump file for a crashed packaged program, don't close and reopen the .crash report file but just rewind and re-read it. This prevents the user from modifying the .crash report file while "apport" is running to inject data and creating crafted core dump files. In conjunction with the above vulnerability of writing core dump files to arbitrary directories this could be exploited to gain root privileges. This issue was discovered by Philip Pettersson . * test_signal_crashes(): Drop hardcoded /tmp/ path in do_crash(), test_nonwritable_cwd() uses a different dir. Komponènts *apport: Mein progrem provides a command line frontend for browsing and handling the crash reports. *apport-gtk: provides a GTK+ frontend for browsing and handling the crash reports. *apport-kde: provides a KDE/Qt frontend for browsing and handling the crash reports. *python3-apport: provides high-level functions for creating and handling apport crash reports: ** Query available and new reports. ** Add OS, packaging, and process runtime information to a report. ** Various frontend utility functions. ** Python hook to generate crash reports when Python scripts fail. *python3-problem-report: reports use standard Debian control format syntax (RFC822). Päkeijs 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 籌備升級中... 完成 下列套件將會被升級： * apport * apport-gtk * python3-apport * python3-problem-report Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main python3-problem-report all 2.16.2-0ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main python3-apport all 2.16.2-0ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main apport all 2.16.2-0ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main apport-gtk all 2.16.2-0ubuntu5 B Instoliŋ 準備解開 .../python3-problem-report_2.16.2-0ubuntu5_all.deb ... Unpacking python3-problem-report (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) over (2.16.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../python3-apport_2.16.2-0ubuntu5_all.deb ... Unpacking python3-apport (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) over (2.16.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../apport_2.16.2-0ubuntu5_all.deb ... Unpacking apport (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) over (2.16.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../apport-gtk_2.16.2-0ubuntu5_all.deb ... Unpacking apport-gtk (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) over (2.16.2-0ubuntu4) ... Setiŋ 設定 python3-problem-report (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) ... 設定 python3-apport (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) ... 設定 apport (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) ... 設定 apport-gtk (2.16.2-0ubuntu5) ... 參考資料 Ikstörnol liŋk * * * 官方網站 * Apport Category:自由軟體 Category:自由系統軟體